darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Fight Arena
Fight Arena is a quest that was released on 23 July 2002 and developed by Paul Gower. The quest features the player saving Lady Servil's family from the clutches of the Zamorakian Mahjarrat General Khazard, who is making them fight for his fun in the titular Fight Arena. Walkthrough Kidnapped To start the quest, talk to Lady Servil, who is located just east of Tree Gnome Village and west of the Ardougne Monastery. You will enquire about her broken cart, and she will start sobbing, remarking that she doesn't care about the cart, and lamenting that Justin and Jeremy aren't there, as they would fix it. Ask if you can help her, and she will introduce herself as the noble Lady Servil, and explains that she and her family were travelling north when they were ambushed by the Mahjarrat General Khazard and his men, who had been targeting them ever since they had refused to give him their land. She explains that while she was able to escape, her husband Justin and her son Jeremy were kidnapped by the Mahjarrat, and that he is forcing them to fight in the Fight Arena for his amusement, and that they surely won't survive against the creatures of the arena. You will offer to save them, and she replies saying that she and her family will reward you if you do. Investigation Head south to the local who is found just outside the north-western corner of the Arena, you can recognise him from his red shirt and eyepatch. Talk to him, and you will claim to be "visiting friends in the cells". He will remark that that's funny, as only the guards of Khazard are allowed to see the prisoners of the arena, and says that unless you have some Khazard armour, you won't be able to get in. Head north-east to a group of buildings located south of the local monastery, or use any version of the Ardougne cloak to teleport there. The north-eastern-most house (the armoury) contains an armour stand which contains the Khazard armour set (a helmet and platebody) crucial to complete the quest. After equipping both pieces of armour, head south back to the main arena and attempt to enter the prison, which forms the south and east boundaries of the Fight Arena. When attempting to open the door, you will realise that it is locked, though the guards will mistake you for a Khazard Guard and let you in anyway, as long as you are wearing the Khazard armour retrieved earlier, of course. While inside, unequipping the Khazard armour results in being booted from the jail by the Khazard guards. You can still wear any other type of armour in the available slots, as the guards are clearly too daft to see it. Infiltration Head to the northern-most cell of the east wing of the prison, and you will encounter Jeremy Servil. Talk to him, and you will explain that you are here to rescue him and his father, and you will ask him where the cell keys are. He will explain that the bald, fat, lazy guard with a goatee probably has them, as he's the one that usually locks up. In the south-eastern corner of the jail, you will find Gerald, the Lazy Khazard Guard, sitting at a table. Talk to him, and he will tell you that he's gotten bored of laughing at the fight slaves, and that all he wants now is a decent drink, Khali brew to be exact. He will also tell you that if he had too much, he would pass out and fall asleep. The only bar that sells the khali brew is the bar found just west of the western wing of the jail. Head there and talk to Angor, the barkeeper, and he will sell you the Khali brew for five coins. Once you have purchased the brew, head back in to the arena and talk to Gerald. After convincing him to take "quick drink", he will take a mouthful before proceeding to gulp the whole thing down, becoming extremely drunk. You will convince him to let you deal with the prisoners while he "rests", and he will pass out. You can now simply take the keys from him. Fighting in the Arena Get out any combat equipment and food you may require, as you will soon have to fight three or four enemies consecutively, although most players will find them relatively easy as they are rather weak and can be safespotted. Head back to Jeremy and use the cell keys on his prison door to free him. Jeremy will tell you that he overheard a guard saying they took his dad into the main arena, and so the pair of you will head there in search of him. After entering the arena, you will see a level 64 Khazard Ogre being released from its prison, and he will proceed to attack Jeremy's father before heading towards you. Note: If you die at any point during the quest, you can resume from the fight you died at by talking to the one of the Khazard guards at the entrances to the prison arena. Fight One: Khazard Ogre The Khazard Ogre has a combat level of 64, and attacks with melee. He is fairly weak, being even weaker than a standard Ogre. Magic is the advised attack style, as he is weak to air spells, and you can safespot him by luring him behind one of the skeletons in the arena, which will make the fight extremely easy. Alternatively, you can also range him from the safespot, or if you are suitably high leveled, melee him and turn on Protect from Melee, which will halve all damage. After you defeat the ogre, Justin Servil will thank for you saving his life, and claims that he is in your debt. However, General Khazard will then appear and introduce himself, saying that the fight rather entertained him, but also saying that the prisoners you just "saved" are his property. You will say that they belong to nobody, and he replies that he will let them go, but on one condition: You must stay and fight for him, becoming his new fight slave, as you will make him double the gold if you manage to last a few fights. He will then call the guards, and they will take you prisoner, locking you inside a cell and taking your cell keys as they do so. Fight Two: Khazard Scorpion You will appear locked inside a prison cell. Talk to Hengrad, your cellmate, and you will ask him how he is, and he will tell you that he's been one of Khazard's prisoners since he was a child, most of his life spent fighting in the hope he may one day escape. You will tell him not to give up, and one of Khazard's guards will come to escort you back into the arena. As you enter, a level 50 Khazard scorpion will be released from its cell. Unlike the other bosses in this quest, the Khazard scorpion attacks with ranged, and thus cannot be safespotted. It is weak to crush attacks, so a crush weapon is advised, and, as it uses ranged, melee armour and the Protect from Ranged prayer may help significantly. Despite this, the scorpion is still relatively easy, and most high level players should have no problem with it. Fight Three: Bouncer General Khazard, impressed with your combat ability, sees that you need a tougher challenge, and so he releases his "puppy", a level 77 hellhound named Bouncer. Bouncer, like the ogre, is weaker than other hellhounds and attacks with melee. Unlike the ogre and scorpion however, Bouncer has no defined weakness, and thus all combat styles are equally effective on him. As Bouncer uses melee, like the ogre, he can also be trapped behind one of the skeletons in the arena and maged or ranged from afar. Alternatively, most players should have no trouble meleeing him, with the Protect from Melee prayer making it significantly easier. Fight Four: General Khazard Once Bouncer is defeated, General Khazard will become angered at his dog being killed, and claims that you will suffer for it. You will remark that he agreed to let the Servils go, and he remarks that he will let them, stating that he is not cowardly enough to make false promises. However, saying that you have caused him so much trouble today, you will remain in his arena so that he has the pleasure of killing you himself. Jeremy and Justin will leave the arena at this point, telling you to come with them. General Khazard will then proceed to attack you. General Khazard is an optional fight, you may simply teleport out of the arena or leave via the door if you do not wish to fight him, as you will still be able to complete the quest by talking to Lady Servil. General Khazard has a combat level of 84, and like the ogre and Bouncer, attacks with melee. Like Bouncer, he has no weakness, and even though he is a Mahjarrat, he is fairly weak, and can be meleed with relative ease or simply lured behind a skeleton and safespotted with magic or ranged. Once General Khazard is reduced to zero life points, you will both head towards the entrance of the arena, and he will proclaim that he cannot be beaten, and tells you to "behold the power of the Mahjarrat". He then proceeds to turn into a giant version of himself, calls you a "puny human" and once again proceeds to attack you. In his giant form, he has 6000 life points, a combat level of 84, and is slightly stronger. He still attacks with exactly the same method however, and should prove no challenge if you managed to kill him in his first form. Once Khazard reaches zero life points for the second time, he will scream "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and shrink, seemingly disappearing. You may then simply leave the arena, although keep in mind you will not be able to return. Freedom Head back to Lady Servil, who is still be found west of the Ardougne Monastery. She will be surprised that you are alive, thinking that Khazard had defeated you, and expresses her thanks that her son and husband are safe and sound, remarking that without you they would certainly be dead. She will then proceed to reward you, as she promised earlier. Congratulations, quest complete! Rewards * 2 quest points * coins * * * Khazard armour set * Music unlocked * Attack IV Required for completing Completion of Fight Arena is required for the following: * The General's Shadow * The Ritual of the Mahjarrat * Dominion Tower * Desert Tasks: ** Elite: "Sun Shade" (General Khazard needs to be killed in a special match in the dominion tower) Development and release The quest was released on 23 July 2002, the same day as two other Members quests, Holy Grail and Tree Gnome Village. It was developed by Paul Gower, and Ian Gower was responsible for converting the quest into RuneScape 2. A description of the quest was also released in the Game Guide: Can you rescue the Servils before the tyrant has these innocent (not to mention wealthy) civilians slain?}} The quest was reworked on 27 May 2009 , which, among other changes, added a second form to General Khazard, graphically updated him to look like Zemouregal and Lucien, and replaced the attackable guard that wandered around the prisoner, who needed the Khali brew, with the stationary Lazy Khazard Guard. With the release of Ritual of the Mahjarrat on 14 September 2011, some dialogue was adjusted in various Mahjarrat quests, which included Fight Arena. The most notable changes in Fight Arena are that Lady Servil no longer refers to General Khazard having declined her hand in marriage, and that the Khazard guards no longer refer to General Khazard as having led them for over 200 years in the form of an "undead maniac". Transcript References nl:Fight Arena (quest) fi:Fight Arena Category:Wikia Game Guides quests